the Skyward-Blades
by Sparduck117
Summary: Lord Skyward-Blade his daughter Zelda, Cody, and Mikeal Fights to Purge Skyrim from Vampires and other threats he must team up with a Dragonborn and the Stormcloaks to fight.
1. A Death In the Family

the road toward Morthal was long one. Lord Skyward-Bade thought to himself as he looked at his daughter Diva's corpse inside her pinewood coffin. dam Vampires came home from chopping wood out side of our house Lakeview Manor with her twin Zelda when we found the blood drinkers sinking their teeth into her pulled out her bow and shoot and killed one of them with her bow. the other ran off before I could behead it. she was dry of blood. the next day I tearfully used the wood we made to make a coffin for her. now here we are taking her to be buried next to her mother in Morthal. I look toward my son who has a squad of Imperial troop escorting us on this melancholic ride to her grave. I didn't see what happened next i just woke up in Whiterun with Zelda asleep in a bed next to mine.

"Don't move"

I turn and see a two young men standing across from me.

I move for my Blades sword.

the tall one kicks it toward me.

"Since you and I are both Nords I understand your need to be armed."

"What happened."

Dragon he came in incinerated the box on you cart. the Imperials ran for cover and shot arrows and chased after it when if started flying toward Helgen. we saw the whole the girl was dragging you away form the fire. you looked like you were ready to fight the entire Thalmor army with the way you were shaking and screaming."

we took to our camp near Falkreath."

"but the Empire doesn't have any-oh. your Stormcloaks aren't you"

the tall one nods

"we aren't prisoners are we?"

the short one opens his mouth

"would we have armed you if you were?"

"But were escorting by Imperial troops, I'm a former general for their army."

you were a Nord and you famously defended Solitude from Ondolemar's Armies with half of your garrison assisting Ulfric's troops in Winterhold. Not only that but when you got orders to retreat you not only disobeyed, but ordered more troops to Ulfric when he visited this camp to rearm after his escape from Helgen. not only ordered us to offer you food and shelter but to assist you in anything you need except fighting our fellow Stormcloaks. he also said if you wish to join the Stormcloaks he will make you his chief general and you will become Jarl of Solitude when he wins."

I Pause if I join I will be wealthy the rest of my life. Zelda could even become Princess of Skyrim since Jarl Ulfric doesn't have any if the stormcloaks lose I will be killed as a traitor,Zelda will be Exiled all my property will be sold, and I wouldn't even be able to be buried like a Nord but have my head will be stuck on a spike in the Imperial City.

"Thanks but no thanks. tell Jarl Ulfric I appreciate his offer but I really just want the war to end. however tell him I would be happy to serve Skyrim once it's independent."

"Of course is there anything you need before we send you out on your way?"

"I could use some men to hunt for the Dragon"

"Jarl Ulfric said the same thing. He was about to be executed in Helgen when the Dragon attacked,although it saved his life he knows dragons mean the end times are upon us he doesn't want to waste time on civil war if the worlds going to end."

"The coffin I was bringing what happened to it?"

"We have it outside loaded on a cart we will send some of our best troops to escort you with it."

So I walk out side with the tall one and I find the coffin charred but still intact.

"Open it"

"You sure the corpse may look like the person you knew?"

"Open it"

"Fine" the lid slides off and I collapse.

the coffin is empty

the tall one as on his back in an instant with a bloody nose and Lord Skyward-Blade standing over him. one fist clinching his his armor the other raised near his face.

"Where is my Daughter?"

"What she was in the coffin when we brought you in 3 days ago."

"well then" I say as i raise my fist to his face "I guess you an that other fellow shall come with me to get that corpse back. by the way whats you guys name?"

the tall one "Mikeal the Nightingale"

the short "Cody Blue-Shield"

I let go of Mikeal and I point toward the Stormcloak quartermaster.

"Did you see anything happen to this coffin?"

"Well I did see it move late last night i thought i Saw the lid open then close and a figure in a white dress walked away with something looking in a Blue dress. then I turn around I see glowing red eyes and I passed out. Nero the Pyro woke me up with Bite marks on his neck. I thought they were wolves until I noticed the same marks on my neck. I think Vampires may have visited us"

"I look around and notice Zelda still asleep in the tent and my Hammerfell Garb, boot gloves and Moonstone circlet are on rack next to my Blades daughter's Blue dress, shoes and ruby circlet and Steel sword. I turn and face Cody and Mikeal both of whom were wearing Stormcloak armor. Cody had a Stormcloak Helmet on so I couldn't make out his face. Mikeal however was a young man a small beard was growing in on his chin, his green eyes, complementing his dirty face and his tan skin matching his brown hair. he looks like someone who will listen to orders.

"we will wait until my Daughter wakes up and then we will start searching"


	2. Awakining

"Ah! HUFF,Huff, huff, huff" Diva wakes she feels Oxygen entering her lungs. OK the last thing I remember is seeing those blood red eyes by the lake, then I blacked out. she stands up, Climbs out of the bed she was laying on, and walks toward the water bucket in the edge of the room. she looks down at a cup to grab a drink only to drop the cup at her reflection.

Her eyes are glowing blood red.

The door opens 2 Elves enter along with the man with glowing red eyes.

"Well, well look who woke up. you may call me Elenwen I am the one who saved your life."

Diva backs away and moves toward the book shelf and starts looking for a book.

"if you are looking for a cure you won't find it in a book" Elenwen states in matter of fact voice.

"Saved my life you said how? I'm a Vampire now I wasn't dying at all until that vampire of yours showed up."

"oh, him he is Movarth, but never mind that the Thalmor have need of your services."

"why the heck should I serve you you turned me into a Vampire. I hate the Thalmor my dad personally killed hundreds of Thalmor troops during the Siege of Solitude."

Elenwen gave a shark attack smile and simply replied.

"you are Immortal now, and you have the chance to to be Important..."

"I was already Important because of my Family, I could have gone to the best school of magic in Tamriel. I could have become a well respected bard, heck I could have joined the Companions probably been a well respected warrior" she spits out before Elenwen says

"why not become all since you are a Vampire you can do all of that. but why be a small time famous person when you could become a Jarl? or even High Queen? and be remembered forever"

Diva freezes. her already pale cheeks turn even paler.

"you have may attention" Diva said

Elenwen gives a smile and looks toward Movarth

"Movarth made you Immortal he already has his forces inside Morthal he will capture some people and send them to your new posting. we have Forsworn ready to raid Markarth and separate it from Skyrim, we want someone like you a Nord to be in office of Jarl so the Stormcloaks don't attack it in addition to recognizing it as a nation the Empire will have no choice but to leave it alone. So as you are and relatively moderate nord we want you in office"

also since shes a vampire you would be easy to control with her addiction to blood

Elenwen smiled to herself at that thought

"so whats the plan" Diva says as her skin returns to normal

You will meet with Nepo the Nose he will give you an Amulet of Talos. one of our agents will arrest you. then you shall meet with the King in Rags and using a key that mysteriously got in your possession you will escape the mine. On your way out you will stop by prisoner effect then collect weapons and armor from a certain well armed guard. during that time we will have sent the Dark brotherhood to" she air quotes "remove the Jarl. after that your forces will split into to two teams, your group will enter Understone Keep with the king and he will crown you Jarl of the Reach and declare it independent. at the other time team 2 will move toward the gate and open it allowing our Forsworn friends to enter the city and kill anyone who resist out coup. sounds easy"

Diva nods

"what about my Family?"

"If they stay out of the way you can treat them as however you want if not, do whatever you wish to get them out of the way"

Elenwen smiles smugly "after all I wouldn't want the hero of Solitude to be a problem."

Diva looks at one of the Guards

"he looks yummy"then she turns pale again

"Oh great! Now the vampire in me is starting to show"

Elenwen looks pleased "take a bite we don't want any witness besides you, me, and Movarth right?"

Diva jumps on one bitting into his neck like she hasn't seen food in a year. Movarth jumps the other and bites into him more gracefully. the two Solitude Guards die. Diva's glowing eyes revert to their natural blue.

while all this was happening

Lord Skyward-Blade was on a cart moving toward Whiterun

"Mikeal are you sure this is the way we need to go"

"No we are stopping by my home to pick up some supplies"

we stop at the Whiterun stables. Zelda and Cody went to the market.

Me and Mikeal went to his home. he loaded some swords, soul gems, 3 bows, several hundred arrows, some clothes and he puts on some armor that I have never seen before it was silvery with a cape on it.

"Um..."

the Armor. it Nightingale armor, I'm a Nightingale in the Thieves Guild. the name Mikeal the Nightingale didn't give it away"

"Your a thief?"the lord's voice filled with disgust.

"but i keep what I steal"

"what do you mean by that."

"if its of value i keep it or give it to someone I know will hold on to it"

"Yea right, next thing you know your going to be a blue ghost that steals a a key to a ring weapon that kills everything"

"yeah and some green man sets of a ship sized bomb and breaks it."

mean while outside of the house.

"A dragon is attacking the western watch tower."

Zelda pulls out her Bow and cody pulls out his Sky-forge steel sword.

they notice the Jarl's housecarl gathering guards and volunteers

Zelda looks toward Cody and the two nod and charge with the guards toward the tower.

after 20 minutes of marching to the tower the Dragon appears and get 3 Arrow strikes from Zelda's bow

"Cody hit him with your sword now"

Cody runs and jumps on his head. the dragon starts flying then as the Sword pireces it's skull a second comes to aid it's dying comrade.

"Two great!" a guard says as he switches to his bow

Zelda aims her arrow, and with truly no better aim, she hits it's wing and it falls to the ground. Zelda grabs a sword and stabs it, killing it.

all of the guards look at Cody and Zelda as the dragons start burning then a strange glowing breeze flies toward Cody and of the guards says to them

"You're both Dragonborn."

A thunderous Voice was heard far across the land.

"DOVAHKIIN!"

Mikeal and Lord Skyward-blade ran out of the house toward the wall of the city.

they see Zelda and Cody walking back.

"Did you hear that voice? the Dragonborn is here!" one man shouts to us

we look down and see guards escorting Zelda and Cody followed by guards. we walk down to meet them.

"Halt" a guard is standing our way

"Thats my Daughter over there let me pass"

"The Jarl has ordered the Dragonborn's to meet with him"

Mikeal turns toward me and whispers

"We better forget about the coffin. Knowing Jarl Bulgrif he will send them to High Hrothgar"


End file.
